


Domestic Huh?

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a lazy day lounging around on the couch, pretty domestic… Except not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> This is for callmeb, who inspired the story.
> 
> This is pretty kinky sweeties, you've been warned! Enjoy!

 

* * *

It is complete crap out side. The wind is blowing so fiercely that the rain is nearly horizontal, and the temperature outside is maybe in the upper 30s. The boy’s were supposed to do a little training, but John doesn’t have the heart to send his son’s out in that ugly mess. So instead he and the boy’s are curled together on the large sofa watching whatever this town has on the local channels.

There’s a blanket thrown over them to ward off the chill in the house. None of them are wearing much. John is completely naked, resting his back against the couches arm his legs stretching out in front of him. Sammy is chest to chest in his lap, his legs curled up against John’s sides, head on his Daddy’s chest. He’s still wearing his pajamas from last night; one of Dean’s band t-shirts, John didn’t catch the group’s name, and nothing else.

Dean is laying curled up between John’s feet at the other end leaning sideways on the arm, wearing one of his dad’s flannel over shirts with the buttons open and showing his bare chest. His own feet are tucked under John’s thigh. He has one hand wrapped casually around his Daddy’s ankle, thumb stroking lines into the top of his foot. While John’s other foot is tucked under his bare ass.

It would be pretty domestic if it weren’t for John’s cock buried deeply in Sammy’s tight ass, or the plug holding his warm come inside Dean.

His boy’s are doing surprisingly well. Sam only squirms after an hour or so of warming his Daddy’s cock. Usually John can stroke the boy’s back to calm and get him to settle for a bit longer. It doesn’t always work, like now. Sammy’s been shifting and squeezing his muscles, trying to get his dad to move and thrust into him. The poor boy has been hard pretty much all morning, and John’s been an evil bastard. Every time Sam seems to relax enough around his Daddy and his little prick loses it’s hardness; John will cough, causing his dick to shift and twitch inside his little boy and Sammy will whimper and harden all over again.

Dean’s eyes will flicker over them and smirk. John will catch the look and his toes will press and wiggle the blue silicon inside his oldest son. It causes his son to squirm and whine deliciously, and he’ll do it a few more times, just to hear Dean whimper.

But right now John can’t settle his youngest son; he gives a few good thrusts, working Sam up and down in his lap. It doesn’t take him long to work up to his orgasm. “Come on Sammy, off Daddy’s lap.” Sam whines and looks at him pitifully, big puppy eyes pleading.

John raises a brow and Sam’s head ducks as he eases himself off his Daddy. John holds a hand out to Dean, getting his oldest son to straddle his lap on his knees. He strokes over his son’s erection, fondles his balls briefly and moves between his thighs to grab hold of the base of the plug. “Clench.” He orders softly.

Dean does as he’s told and tries not to cry out as his three headed cock plug is pulled swiftly out of his hole. He bites the inside of his lip to almost draw blood as his dads fingers wipes over his taint.

 John inspects his finger, it’s wet with a bit of lube but nothing else. Dean’s been so good today, not letting any of the come John’s filled him with leak out. He nods for Dean to sit in his lap like Sammy was. It takes Dean a few moments to sink his still clenched hole all the way down on his Daddy's thick cock.

 "Daddy." Dean breathes once he’s fully seated and John indulges him for a few seconds. He starts to thrust his hips and his boy joins the effort; lifting up and pressing back down.

Dean’s half wrecked from the exertion by the time John pulls his little boy’s hips firmly to his groin and shoots another load into his oldest. 

"Come on Dean," John whispers and kisses his beautiful boy, gently easing him off his lap.

He quickly pours some more lube on his fingers, smearing them over Dean’s clenched tight hole and lines up the boy’s plug.

It goes in smoothly and once again his come is trapped inside Dean’s body.

Sam is quick to reclaim his spot, sinking down onto his Daddy’s softening cock. He squirms and wriggles, probably a bit more than necessary, but John lets it pass; mellow and relaxed from his fourth orgasm of the day.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
